


Most Terrible

by lei_lei



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Traveler (Andromeda Six), angsty little piece, angsty romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei_lei/pseuds/lei_lei
Summary: Just another sleepless night for June . . .
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Reader, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Kudos: 15





	Most Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a really short little one shot of June and a gender neutral Traveler. Hope you enjoy!

There’s a slow rhythm beneath the lungs of the ship, a lull that if all was silenced, could very well mimic the pulsing of human heart. Quite fitting really, considering that during this sleepless night, June’s own heart felt like sputtering out of his chest. 

It was fruitless really, to believe he could even attempt sleep amidst all this mindless pacing and the relentless onslaught of racing thoughts. Yet here he was, caught in a limbo between trying to sleep and wrestling with the sheets. He was trying, really really trying. But these thoughts clenched, gripping and tearing at his skin, crawling its way up his throat, and slithering its way through his veins, gnawing furious little holes into his brain. 

And every time he thought he’d finally found peace, a moment of solace and silence to gather himself, there they were. Infiltrating his thoughts until all that was left was them. It was infuriating. Was he not entitled to one night's sleep? One moment not plagued by nagging regret and an onslaught of shame? Surely, there were those with sins greater than his; why was the universe punishing him so?

He never asked to be happy, never once dreamed for anything more than just . . . this. Existing, getting by, keeping his head down and minding his own. That was more than enough. And yet here you were, dangled in front of him like a sweet apple from his very own Eden of hell. He knew he couldn’t have you, hell it was wrong to even want you, but he could live with that. He could live with the want and the ache and the desire.

What he couldn’t live with was your eyes, looking at him juuuust like that, your lips curling around each syllable of his name, and the feeling of the pads of your fingers grazing the tips of his own. For surely that was too much for any man to bare? Surely that was only so much he could take? 

And here you were again, a new demon to keep him up at night. Only this time, it was worse. Far worse. No, you weren’t like the others. Faceless, nameless, doctors and scientists. A constant reminder of his failures and shortcomings. So strong, but never quite strong enough. 

No, you were far more terrifying than most. Nagging little thing. So fragile but so consumingly overwhelming. Hope. Hope that maybe things could be better, he could be better. That maybe this time, for the first time, it wouldn’t be so wrong to be selfish. To have you and you have him. Maybe he could be happy? Just this once. 

Dare he dream it? Dare he let his mind slip to thoughts of touching you, and the way your hair would curl around his fingers, or how his lips could trail your skin and feel the flickering pulse there. Dare he think he could be enough, scars and all? No fear, no resentment, just unapologetically happy? 

See that’s the thing about hope. It sneaks and creeps before it gets you. And if you let it consume you it can hurt you most of all. It was a terrible thing to hope. The most terrible thing of all.


End file.
